


Kinky Day

by Averagefujoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, But also, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, I am a perv, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pole Dancing, Spanking, Stripping, Victor is a perv, all in one story, alternative uses of soviet army hats, and more - Freeform, because it's good for the soul, but in a good way, cause they are soft, especially if you're reading all this tagging nosense, google is that bad, i put literally any kink you could ever imagine, i should probably be ashamed of myself but I'm not, it's useless anyway, lap dance, literally if victor doesn't eat him i will, literally in one fic every kink you have ever heard of, role play, you reading this are a perv, yuuri being an enthralling katsudon, yuuri is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averagefujoshi/pseuds/Averagefujoshi
Summary: Victor loved being completely out of control.He loved being turned in a completely blabbering, trembling mess by Yuuri.He loved being tied, or blindfolded, or spanked, or restrained, but his most favorite perversions were Yuuri’s lower limbs. If someone had asked him how he would have chosen to die, he wold have replied with no hesitation “crushed between Yuuri’s thighs”. Victor would have killed for Yuuri to step on him. Fortunately it wasn’t necessary, because Yuuri was just as perverted as him.





	Kinky Day

**Author's Note:**

> a very self indulgent fic.  
> feel free to kink shame me as much as you want

 

 

 

Yuuri’s expression was unreadable. His eyes were dark and burning with passion, but his eyebrows were absolutely austere, and his lips sealed tight.

He was wearing only the black lace thong Victor had bought him and a Soviet Army hat. And of course his favorite pair of [red patent pointed shoe](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/fff2/images/2015/11/5/49dc051d5813d78dac4b51e648182cd4.jpg).

“Ahh-ah! Yuuri!”

Yuuri lifted his foot a little, decreasing the pressure on Victor’s privates. 

“No please I'm sorry! Master! Please, master! Forgive me!”

The pressure raised again, higher than before. 

Victor was going nuts. 

Bent over on his hand and knees, he was struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on Yuuri’s face, like he had ordered.

It was the third time his master denied him to orgasm on one pretext or another, and this whole situation was really going to his head.

His suit was a mess. He had got permission to take off his jacket, but his shirt was drenched with sweat, and his trousers were stained of the saliva that had drooled from his chin.

Yuuri, who was sat on the bed in front of him, lifted his other foot. Both feet in one game?! This had to be a dream!

The cold shoe caressed his cheek, and then went down, tracing random curves all over Victor’s chest, occasionally touching his nipples, making him jolt. Yuuri then rested the ball of the foot on Victor’s shoulder, letting him have a nice sight of his own lower regions.

The other leg, however, started to move again, pressing the upper of his feet under Victor’s crotch, torturing his already restrained balls and his by now aching prostate. 

Victor shut his eyes, biting his lower lip not to scream, resulting in a muffled cry. When the heel of the shoe on his shoulder landed on his chest, however, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You can come now”.

No words ever felt so good.

He came almost instantly, staining with long powerful waves of pleasure the expensive grey pants of his favorite suit. They would have been a pain to wash, but all Victor could think about now were the chills traveling his spine up and down, the heat on his face and in his pants, and his loud, labored breathing.

His head was completely empty. 

 

 

 

 

If being stepped on by Yuuri was a stairway to heaven, his aftercare was like floating gently toward the ground. Yuuri’s hands gently brushing his hair were the perfect way to come back to reality.

Victor was sat gracelessly on the ground, resting his head on Yuuri’s thighs, enjoying his soothing pampers from the bottom of his heart, snuggling his nose on those strong, toned muscles. He could have spent his whole life this way.

Therefore he was even more upset when the hands stopped after he suggested his idea. Fortunately the hands went back to pet him after a few seconds of bewilderment. However they had become uncertain, hesitant, while Yuuri's voice sounded firm and unmovable.

“No.”

That word instigated a conflict on Victor’s heart. He knew that, if Yuuri didn’t want to do something, he had no right to try to insist, however his words escaped his lips before he could even think about stopping them.

“Please! Yuu-

“I said no.” he cut off, ceasing his caresses for good.

Victor sighed.

There was no use in insisting.

Not today, at least, he thought with a smirk. 

 

“Yuuriiii"

“No, I don't want to.”

“Please, it’s for my birthday! And Christmas!”

“Here in Russia you don’t even celebrate Christmas!”

“But baaaab-

“No babes and no buts”Yuuri replied, slapping a loud smack on Victor’s exposed rear.

He gasped, not expecting Yuuri to keep on playing even thought they were fighting.

“See, Victor? - slap - You are so stubborn. - slap - That’s why I always have to punish you”

One last slap made Victor climax, dirtying all of Yuuri’s lap. 

His butt was bright red and throbbing. The ice Yuuri used to soothe him was cold and merciless, and gave him a great dose of goosebumps, along with another erection. 

“You pervert old man. I just cleaned myself, and you are already eager to dirty me again”

Victor could only whimper as his boyfriend pressed the ice cube against his perineum.

He gasped loudly when Yuuri suddenly forced it inside his hole. Fuck, he almost came again!

 

 

“This is all your fault, Victor. Are you aware of that?”

Victor moaned, trying to catch his breath through his nose.

“You’re such a pervert. And what’s worse is that you’re trying to drag me down with you”

The black, thick ropes were scraping his skin, and the gag was making his jaw ache. Still, all he could think about was how cool, how crazily good Yuuri looked in that [cuissard stiletto](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a8/44/c0/a844c095aaa7acba29940c38208156c7.jpg). The music was slow and rhythmic, the light was pink and dim, and the disco ball at the center of the bedroom was the sexy final touch that made everything so perfect.

Sat on the floor, tied against Yuuri’s pole, he could do nothing but wait and watch.

Yuuri planted his feet on both his sides. “What’s the view like, down there?”

Victor wanted to scream.

When Yuuri squatted down on his lap, Victor was sure he would have gone mad. 

His partner’s legs were open in a perfect split, while his gloved hands were on the pole, assuring him balance and trapping the elder’s head between them, refusing to let him move away. Victor was forced to watch, as their crotches were so close he could feel Yuuri’s body heat, but just that much far enough not to brush, not even lightly.

Victor was sure he would have died.

Yuuri got close, almost as to kiss him, but he missed his lips, drawing near his ear instead.

“I’ve decided to satisfy your request” he whispered.

When he drew back, Victor’s smile was beaming, even thought the gag didn’t leave him much freedom to do so. The elder slurred something almost incomprehensible, “AIWOWIU”. 

Yuuri replied with a smirk. “I know”. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Victor was on cloud nine. 

He knew he’d have to wait, because they never did hardcore stuff too often. The training was more important, and they also kept that stuff for special occasion, to make it even more special. However, finally Yuuri had agreed to his pleas. 

He knew that if Yuuri promised something, eventually he would have fulfilled it.

Now all Victor had to do was wait.

 

 

 

 

Except that every day felt like a torture. Everyday he felt closer to his prize, and everyday he became more and more impatient. He was distracted during training, and Yakov often scolded him, but he only had eyes for Yuuri. And for his legs.

 

 

After a while he couldn’t keep it for himself anymore.

“Is today kinky day?” he asked, blowing Yuuri’s hair with the hairdryer.

“No” Yuuri replied, enjoying the pamper with his eyes closed.

 

“Is today kinky day?” Victor asked the next day, while they were watching a movie cuddled up together on the sofa.

“No” Yuuri replied, adjusting his position to get closer to his fiancé.

 

“Yuuri” he called for attention, hugging his boyfriend from behind. “What are you cooking?”

“Fried rice. And no, today isn’t kinky day.” 

Victor lowered his head on his shoulder. Busted.

The burn didn’t discourage him from leaving a huge hickey on Yuuri’s neck.

The latter turned down the flame, covered the wok, and turned to face Victor, kneeling before him.

“I can help you through the waiting, tho.”

 

“Is today kinky day?”

“No”

 

“Is today-

“No”

 

“Is- 

“No”

 

“-

“No”

“How the fu- I didn't even started talking! How did you know?” 

“It’s been days you’ve been asking the same thing first thing in the morning.”

So busted.

“I’ll tell you when it’s time, ok?”

Victor pouted like a five years old.

 

 

 

 

 

The bell rang as soon as Victor got to sit on the sofa.

Typical.

It had been an exhausting day. He just had got out of the shower after a long day of practice, ready to snuggle on the sofa with Makkachin while thinking about nothing. Of course the bell had to ring.

Reluctantly he got up, and walked to the door.

 

“Yuuri?”

The water stopped running.

Yuuri walked to the bathroom door, covered only by a towel around his waist.

“Yes?”

“What is in this package?”

It was labeled with kanji, and it was quite small and flat, although a bit heavy for its size.

“Oh it has arrived - Yuuri said, taking it to examine it -Then today is kinky day.”

Victor closed and opened his eyes a few times, showing his most stupid expression of all times.

Was that package what kept him waiting for weeks for his kinky day??

He hadn’t even had time to come back to reality when Yuuri closed the door.

He tried to grab the handle, but as soon as he touched it he heard the lock clack.

“Gotcha.”

Fuckkk.

At least he could open the package to see what Yuuri had asked to being shipped.

He patted his pockets, spinning around. 

Yuuri had kept it. 

Inside the locked bathroom.

Fuuuuucccckkkkkk.

He heard the hairdryer turning on.

This was going to take forever.

He might as well go take a nap (if he could manage to fall asleep, between the curiosity and the half-boner that had began to torment him at the mention of “kinky day”).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up to soft, light kisses on his cheek.

“Hey, Victor”

He groaned in response. 

“Victooor - the kisses trailed down his neck - I thought you wanted to pla-

“Hell yes, I’m ready!” he exclaimed, jumping sit on the bed, almost hitting his partner’s nose.

The latter’s face became suddenly serious and harsh.

“Then - he asked in a low voice - the fuck you’re doing on the bed?”

Victor almost shouted for joy. Yuuri was wearing his Eros costume. Even in the dim light the stone sparkled like crazy, but Victor was sure their shine would have paled compared to Yuuri’s eyes.

He kneeled down on the floor, head lowered in submission.

“I’m sorry, mast-

“Strip.”

Victor obeyed immediately.

He couldn't contain his glowing smile, inevitably making Yuuri smile, too.

“Now, a few rules: when i tell you to stop, you stop. No protests accepted.”

Victor nodded furiously. 

“And also i won’t step on your face or your genitals. Take it or leave it”.

Victor nodded even more vigorously.

“Go get them”

He was back no more than 10 seconds later, and 8 of them were just because he had had to look for them. Look for Yuuri’s skates.

“Put them on me and tie them. Tightly.”

Victor’s hands were trembling with excitement. He gently raised Yuuri’s foot, placing it on one of his tights, but then he fumbled with the laces, being so aroused he couldn't even make a normal bow, even thought he hadn’t done anything else for years.

“Wow - laughed Yuuri, before going back to being deadly serious - what a shitty job” he complained.

Victor’s face became bright red from his hairline to his ears. He felt burning, and being completely naked and exposed surely didn't help his situation. Especially because he liked it, and a lot, judging from the raging boner in his lower regions.

Yuuri raised his foot, laying it on Victor’s shoulder. He literally used him as a stool to tie his skate laces.

Victor was in ecstasy.

Yuuri was staring him down. 

Victor bit his lips, pressing them together not to let escape the soft whimpers he felt himself making. 

He had completely lost control on himself. 

“Follow me” ordered Yuuri, dragging the skate on the middle of Victor’s chest, pressing lightly with the tip.

Victor slowly fell down, carefully following Yuuri’s touch.

Suddenly he heard the other skate land on the wooden parquet, right next to his head. Oh God.

Yuuri was really sexy like this, with his legs tense, pointing his toe pick on him as he were about to jump, or brushing him with the side of the blade as he was moving on the ice.

 

“You useless fiancé - started Yuuri - Getting all aroused for the blades of my skates. You sick bastard.”

He wiggled his fingers to Victor, and that call was as irresistible as if Yuuri’s hand alone had been a mermaid and that movement her song.

He sat up, stretching his legs under the bed, bringing his face as close as possible to Yuuri (whose half-skirt was covering just right the most interesting spot. Damn it!). 

 

Victor realized he had been staring in awe at his boyfriend for a while when Yuuri got a bit out of character, showing for a moment his cute, embarrassed side. 

Although , he went back to his role almost immediately, bending himself toward Victor.

He caressed lightly his ears, reaching for his chin, lifting it toward himself.

“How much do you want this, Victor?”he asked, his own lips just a few inches away from the the elder’s. He slipped to his ear: “What would you do for this moment, Victor?” he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Victor was dying inside, but he knew couldn't move. He couldn't do anything that wasn’t ordered to him, or the magic would have vanished. 

Yuuri went back to sitting, leaning his weight on his hands behind him, on the bed.

“You can touch if you want. - he said - But only under the knee.”

It looked like he was giving water to a man who had wandered in the desert for 3 days straight. 

Victor rushed to the first leg his sight fell on, and started touching, caressing, fondling. 

Only to realize the knee border was cruel. So cruel. 

Yuuri had give him a mouthful of water and then left him thirsting for more. 

He tried to do the best he could with what he had. 

He started from the ankle (the foot was always a no go until Yuuri said so), brushing it lightly with the tip of his fingers, and then proceeded upwards, in the inner leg, only to end up teasing the sensitive skin at the back of his knee. Yuuri panted. Under the half-skirt there was a prominent bulge, a hypnotizing hint to Yuuri’s condition behind the mask of seriousness he was wearing.

“You can go up if you want, but don't touch the skirt” he conceded. 

Yuuri was getting impatient too. 

Victor slowly went up his fiancé’s leg, resting his head on his knee end breathing heavily. His heart was pumping like crazy. 

He caressed Yuuri’s tights, up and down, giving the most of attention to the inner part, staring at those legs in adoration. He felt Yuuri’s gaze on him, burning him softly.

He dived his head between Yuuri’s thighs. He was sure, being suffocated by them would have been the most beautiful death.

 

When he realized how close he was to Yuuri’s dick, his brain crashed for a second. Maybe - he thought, closing the distance - if Yuuri didn’t realize until it was too late, he would have let him touch him. Maybe, if he was quick enou-

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, are you?”

God damn it.

Victor lowered his head on the spot, as if it had been his intention since the beginning. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked with big, innocent puppy-eyes, even thought he was perfectly aware of the fact that he wouldn’t have fooled anyone. 

“Bad Victor”.

He raised his head, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s knees, not wanting to leave the contact.

Yuuri chuckled.

“Honestly, I can’t even understand what is so beautiful about my skates”

Victor just smiled enigmatically.

Yuuri sighed.

“Do what you want”

Victor felt like he had been tied his entire life, and now he was being released.

He immediately raised on his legs to kiss Yuuri. On the other hand, Yuuri was pleasantly surprised.

Victor unzipped the costume and pushed him down on the bed, and they made out for a little while. God, it felt like they hadn’t kissed in a lifetime. Yuuri’s hands in his hair and on his nape was the most beautiful sensation in the world. However he was starting to get impatient. 

He trailed down, kissing Yuuri’s neck, and then to his chest. He started undressing his boyfriend, little by little, leaving a slow path of kisses where the fabric was removed and dragging his bangs on Yuuri’s torso. He didn’t leave his eyes for a second, staring him with lustful, starving eyes. 

“God, Victor - Yuuri laughed, blushing lightly - You’re going to be the end of me!”

Victor chuckled in response. “Please don’t die”.

He went back to his job, faster this time.

He undressed Yuuri until his waist, ignoring the strong temptation of Yuuri’s bulge, and went straight for his legs. He then proceeded to plant a kiss every inch of his leg, starting from the inner thigh to Yuuri’s ankle.

When he finally got to Yuuri’s foot he raised his gaze, trembling and breathing heavily, to ask for this last permission. Yuuri was sure there was something burning inside Victor’s head, because his eyes were something he had never seen before. Dark, intense, hungry. He looked like a merciless predator. A stunning beast, ready to eat him. Yuuri would have lied if he hadn't admitted he was a little scared.

Anyway, “Go on.”

Victor closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

He turned his head to Yuuri’s skate, hesitant. This was too much, it felt like a dream. His life with Yuuri was like a dream, and sometimes he feared he could wake up any moment to find himself on his bed, alone, staring at the ceiling, watching his gold ring gone.

He brushed his lips on the boot. He gave it another peck. And another, and another, rushing more and more.

He licked the tip, then the sole. He could clearly feel Yuuri had spent some time cleaning them perfectly. God, he loved that boy.

He was nearing his mouth to the blade when he felt Yuuri stiffening. “What did I tell you about sensitive zones?”

Victor groaned, rolling his eyes. He had to settle with planting the blade of both boots on his chest, and lick the tip of the boot like he was giving it a blowjob. He then made the blades trail down his torso, until he almost reached his pube. 

His heart was beating like crazy. He couldn't even think straight, it was hard to keep enough active neurons to follow Yuuri’s orders.

“Hands up” Yuuri ordered.

Victor didn’t even hear him. He was frozen on his knees, gripping Yuuri’s ankles like his life depended on it, but without knowing what to do. Should he disobey his master?

“Victor.”

He raised his gaze.

“Hands. Up.”

He slowly let go of Yuuri’s ankles, raising his hands on the side of his head.

“Let’s play a game. Stay perfectly still. If you move or you let your arms fall, I’ll stop”

“Stop what?” he panted.

Yuuri didn’t reply, instead he brushed Victor’s dick with the tip of his boots.

A mewl escaped his lips, and he couldn’t even stop it with his hands. He was so embarrassed.

Yuuri kept touching him with his foot, sometimes scraping him a little with the side of the blades. 

It was so dangerous and yet so exciting that Victor was trying to suppress the urge to scream.

He didn’t manage very well, when he suddenly came, hard and thick, whimpering desperately.

Yuuri didn’t give him even a second.

“Clean it”

Victor launched himself toward it, carefully licking every square millimeter of the boots. He was sucking the end of a lace when Yuuri spread his legs, leaving empty handed.

He raised his face, about to protest. His boyfriend cut him off before he could even start, guiding him toward himself, hugging him and welcoming him between his legs. Victor placed his head on Yuuri’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, enjoying his hands on his head and on his back.

“Good boy - he whispered - You did really good”

Victor was in ecstasy. He was so comfortable he thought he was on a cloud.

“I’m such a pervert” he smiled.

“Yes! - Yuuri laughed, kissing his head - Yes, you are! You’re even already hard again!”

Victor chuckled, before stopping suddenly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can… feel your dick. Poking me. And…”

He turned his head.

Yuuri had closed his legs behind him, touching his bare legs with the end of the blade.

“It’s cold”

“Sorry, I’ll-

“Stay still. Leave it to me now”

Victor was deadly serious, but his gaze was intense, his eyes wide.

Yuuri was amused.

“Sure, go ahead” 

Victor retreated.

He raised Yuuri’s legs, undressing him from his costume, managing to pull it down until his ankles. He guided his boyfriend to bend his knees, and crawled between them.

He took his sweet time to gaze at Yuuri, watching him with eyes overflowing with love.

He kissed him on every inch of his face. 

His lips, his eyelids, his forehead, his cheek. When he got close to his ear he heard him muffling a moan. He hadn’t even touched him. Wow.

He kissed his sideburn, licked his ear. When he bit softly the portion of his neck behind the ear, Yuuri groaned loudly, raising his waist toward Victor’s.

It was the best show he had ever seen.

He kept raging against his neck, humping Yuuri’s boxers, caressing his nipples. Yuuri’s hair, slicked back, were completely out of the way from his objectives, and that was absolutely perfect. But what was even more perfect were Yuuri’s legs, spread open in a perfect 180° split, enclosing the elder’s body and scraping his back with the skate blades.

Yuuri was entirely lost in pleasure.

It was painful drawing back, but Victor gathered all his strength and moved, descending Yuuri’s torso. 

They exchanged a lustful look, before he closed his mouth on Yuuri’s crotch. It was so hard and hot, and it was calling for him. Massaging his inner thighs, he licked and sucked everything he could, despite gray boxer being stubbornly there. Soon Yuuri’s groin became a pool of drool and precum, messy and wet. 

Victor was so lost in Yuuri’s expression he accidentally scraped him with his teeth, getting a huge jolt in return. 

“Oh God, Yuuri, I’m sor-

“Do it again - the boy pleaded - I beg you, Vitya!”

Victor didn’t waste a second, immediately satisfying his lover’s request.

Yuuri came after a few seconds arching his back, writhing under Victor, pulling his hair, scratching his back even more. What an amazing sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri was trying to catch his breath. His limbs spread on the bed, his eyes closed. 

Victor had stripped him completely, and was now resting beside him on his stomach, an arm stroking Yuuri’s belly.

The latter sat on the bed, closing the distance between them.

“Do you need a hand for that?” asked softly, stroking his lover’s cheek.

Victor looked at him, trying to understand what he was referring to. When he realized, a warm, red flush spread over his face. He didn't even try to hide his embarrassment, his ears would have given him away anyway. 

“I… - he stuttered - I already came. S-sucking you”

Yuuri blushed even more than him.

“Wh- what triggered you?”

Victor peeped from his hands. “This” he murmured, touching his back. On it there was a bit red line of irritated skin, a scrape of Yuuri’s skates.

“You pervert - the younger teased - Getting off from that! What if they had been sharp?”

Victor turned on his side to look at him, confused.

“I’d never had done it with my current blades, what if i had cut you? So I asked my mother to send me the old blades, the most ruined and dull we had, and i changed while you were sleeping. The things I do for you!”

Victor lips were trembling. He couldn’t understand if he was feeling more moved, excited or guilty that he had Hiroko to send him their “toys”.

“Also - Yuuri continued - they are the blades i used to skate the routine the triplets uploaded on Youtube.”.

Victor threw himself at Yuuri, hugging him as tightly as he could. 

“Victor, your cover is useless, i can feel your ears burning”

Damn, busted again.

 

 


End file.
